World's Ending
by untitled2011
Summary: One-Shot Short What I think would have happened if the gang had failed in series 7  A demon once called me The One Who See's I idly scratched below my eyepatch as I thought that, ha I didn't  see this coming.


**A/N:Basically what I think would have happened if Angel didn't give the amulet to Buffy and Willow didn't do the spell. I don't know if I'll write more this was just bouncing around in my head so I just had to get it written down.**

** I don't own anything and this is an AU so if anyone says it isn't authentic to the tv series it ain't meant to be.**

* * *

The World is Burning

The hiss of escaping gas hit my ears as I loosened the tap on the gas cannister I'd brought with me. I placed it down at the entrance of the cave and stepped further into darkness the eree silence sending a sliver of unease through my body, I steeled myself there was no turning back now, I tightened the strap of the satchel bumping against my hip you'd think I'd be used to it by now I'd been hunting them for years now, I barely remember the begining now too much violence to much death for me to even want to look back into my past. My right hand tightened around the handle of my wooden batton the top tapered to a point, not the most elegant of weapons but all I could find in such a short time, and there wasn't much time left I realised as I glanced at my watch not much time at all. My heavy boots made nary a sound on the hard rocky floor of the cave my pace increased I was close now ever so close, the familiar anger, the rage, pure unadulerated fury flowed through my veins from years of pain and bloodshed lost friends and family lending me strength for what I was about to go up against. A low growling caught my attention _ got you _my mind whispered as demonic amber eyes caught mine.

My left hand darted into my satchel grabbing the neck of a glass bottle my right dropping the baton it's journey to the ground halted by the string tied around my wrist to keep it in my possesion. An inhuman screech came from the creature in front of me as it started charging towards me. I shoved my hand into my coat pocket fishing around for my lighter.

The full weight of the creature crashed into my stomach knocking the lighter out of my hand and into the darkness I let out a gasp all the air leaving my lungs as me and the creature above me hit the floor. My one hand held it by the throat keeping the two inch long canines away from my neck as my other grabbed the handle of my baton, I smashed it against it's head knocking it to the side and drove the pointed end through it's back and into it's heart.

_One down _I thought as I scrambled to my feet they knew I was here now their demonic screams and anamalistic howls bouncing around the wall. _So much for stealth_ I commented ruefully. I had to hurry now I needed them to follow me. Stooping down to pick up the lighter and bottle lit the cloth wedged in the neck of the bottle and threw it on the ground in front of me. A wall of fire pierced the darkness, no explosion so the gas hadn't reached this far down yet _good _I glanced up about to move on, my breath caught there must have been thirty of them right in front of me their anber eyes filled with unhuman hate and, I gulped slightly hunger.

I spun on my heel running as fast as I could the fire from the firebomb should slow them down a little the howls seemed to increase in noise and tempo, I was probably the first meal they'd seen in months. I grabbed my last firebomb, I'd only had enough fuel for two fuel was hard to come by nowadays and those who had it guarded it jelously. I lit the cloth and threw it down behind me hoping to slow them more.

I caught the acrid stench of gas in the air _good_ I was getting closer to the entrance the creatures behind me had probably smelt it before me but they were to lost in their bloodlust and demonic rage to take any notice. I charged out through the entrance the hiss of the gas had stopped which meant the canister was empty, a bony white hand clasped around my shoulder spinning me I lashed with the baton catching the creature across the temple following it up with a straight thrust to the heart, I was to close more of the creatures were flooding out from the cave, grim resignation flowed through my body as I flipped the lid on the lighter I looked up into the amber eyes of the demonic horde in front of me and grinned savagely as my thumb struck the lighter and the whole world exploded, my body thrown around like a rag doll before everything went dark.

Sunlight dancing across my vision woke me I didn't wether to feel relief that I'd lived or sad that I hadn't pushing away those thoughts I checked the state my body was in, the skin on my hands and face was sensitive tinted a bright pink like sunburn I was sure I was missing my eyebrows and quite a bit of hair, managing to stumble to my feet all the muscles in my body screaming in protest my gaze fell upon the ruins of New York. A sorrow filled sigh left me as I gazed at the once great city, desolote streets and decrepid skyscrapers, the once majestic Statue of Liberty half submereged in the sea. The year 2011 and the world was burning _if only we had won. _

A demon once called me The One Who See's I idly scratched below my eyepatch as I thought that, _ha I didn't see this coming._

_fin_

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of my first FF if anyone wants to comment on it please do if you don't then I hoped you enjoyed it **

_Untitled_


End file.
